Three fourths of a Journey
by StarComets04
Summary: Takes place after Gunlock. Goku falls in love with a village girl. Only to find out, she’s not as ordinary as she looks. Will Goku’s heart be broken or will he conquer the heart of a girl as he battles against the odds of a chaotic world? GokuOc


**Discalimer:** We own Saiyuki, and pigs fly, and fairy godparents exist, and...(please Stand by as the authors try to snap back to reality)

**Summary:** Takes place after Gunlock. Goku falls head over heels with a village girl. Only to find out, she's not as ordinary as she looks. Will Goku's heart be broken or will he conquer the heart of a girl as he battles against the odds of a chaotic world?

"Speaking…"

_'Thinking…' _

(notes...)

--can anyone suggest another title for the fic?--

* * *

**♥ **(Three-Fourths)¾** of a Journey ♥ **

Chapter I: _Stiff Breeze _

_(It was Dawn) On a road of a thick forest of Kante village, we find the Sanzo-Ikkou relaxing on a speeding jeep…_

"Come on Hakkai, my stomach couldn't wait another minute. Pick up the phase," Goku complained.

"Mah, mah, Goku, we're almost there now."

"Hah I can't believe all you think about is food after we defeated that crap," strained Sanzo.

"Huh, the village! Cool! Food!"

The guys 'enjoyed' their stay after the long journey. All was fine until…

(swish!!!) "Hand us the sutra Genjyo Sanzo!" A youkai in uniform came charging to the group.

Not long after, 34 more youkais appeared. Sure it's just another work-out for the Sanzo group but, little did they know…

"What's the matter with these guys? How come they can't be stopped?" Gojyo tried to defend himself.

Normal Youkais get beaten-up in a few seconds but this group, takes at least 5 minutes per member and why the heck are they in a uniform? Sanzo-Ikkou finished them after an hour although; these folks can't handle another attack. After a few munites of relaxation, four more of those youkais appeared out of nowhere. Sanzo-Ikkou had to fight them with all their energy left. A youkai with snake poison/venom managed to cut through Goku's left stomach. Then another youkai charged towards Sanzo with his blade that was about to slice Sanzo.

Squish…the attack was blocked by a masked black ninja. The Ninja was severely injured but still managed to kill the 4 youkais in thirty seconds flat and just like a true ninja, he disappeared into thin air after a blast of smoke screen.

"Sanzo, are you alright?" Hakkai examined him.

"Goku is injured!" Sanzo pointed out.

"Hakkai, this is uhm…Goku! hang in there monkey." Gojyo Supported Goku's limp body.

In a matter of minutes Goku's eyelids dropped as his world dimmed to the blissful darkness.

♥♥♥ooo0ooo♥♥♥

"Huh? Is it breakfast already?" Goku stretched his arms as he woke up.

Gojyo smirked then approached the recovering ape. "No, it's noon and besides, you've been asleep for 4 days!"

"What? that explains why I feel so hungry," Goku responded in shock.

"Hehe, no idiot, you have been asleep for only about 4 hours," Gojyo laughed at goku's worried face.

"Stupid Kappa! And who are you calling-"Goku was interupted by Sanzo and Hakkai's

arrival.

"Oh, Goku, you're alright. Are you feeling fine?" Hakkai asked.

"Actually, I feel like I wasn't stabbed at all, thanks Hakkai." Goku's smiled

"Well, actually, it was the inn-keepers daughter that healed you. My chi cannot prevent the poison from circulating your body. It was her antidote that saved you." Hakkai continued, "We just finished setting our accounts and inn accommodation. Luckily we have enough room for ourselves, and this town is very hospitable. Bad news…"

"Bad news is that we have to wait two weeks for the repair of the bridge connecting this village to the other one." Sanzo added.

"Well that totally sucks," Gojyo commented.

"Anyways, Sanzo and I are planning to tour the place and buy supplies. Would the two of you care to join us?" Hakkai said as he approaches the door.

"I guess there's no other way around it…As long as we stop for food first!" Goku commented.

"No way, I have to buy cigarettes first. Stupid monkey…(mumbles)…can't control his stomach." Gojyo teased.

"who are you calling monkey stupid Kappa?!"

"Nani? Well if you think you're so smart venom boy---"

BANG!

♥♥♥ooo0ooo♥♥♥

Several bickering later, outside the hotel inn, in a nearby market, people were crowding. People were murmuring and their faces all worried. Sanzo's group was just about to find-out all about the fuss

"Kill him!" a voice was heard across the street.

"He might attack us! Stab him already!"

Goku approached the crowd and found a youkai child crying and chained on a pole. The other three were just right behind Goku. A man held up a knife and aimed it to the boy. Just before Goku could protest, a woman ran towards the crowd.

"Stop, don't hurt him. He's just a child!" she insisted. The woman pushed a few men in the way and approached the little youkai.

"But Niku, he might turn against us. No one can be relieved with that youkai lurking around!"

"No, I'll take full responsibility of him, please listen to me." The woman convinced the crowd. The man eventually released the youkai. The child tugged on Niku's dress and held her hand as Niku walked him away.

Goku felt this strong breeze as the girl walked pass him. He turned his head back to get a second glance at the girl holding the youkai child.

_"It's as if I saw her before. No, It's as if she's so familiar. Why did she rescue the child? Why is my heart beating faster?" _Goku thought.

She was an ordinary village girl after all wearing a normal dress. With raven eyes and hair as if she's staring on an empty space. Her eyes were so dark and full of mystery. The breeze Goku felt sent chills to his spine. He was stunned by the sinister looking girl…Sanzo on the other hand, became suspicious.

"Oy saru, are you coming?" Sanzo hissed.

Goku snapped back to reality as if nothing happened. "Oh yeah, come on Sanzo let's have ramen tonight!"

"No"

"But Sanzo, please, I need it to fully recover!"

"I said no, there's a restaurant beside the inn, we only came here for supplies!" Sanzo hissed

"You mean cigarettes, monk?" Gojyo smirked. "Oy, Goku seems to me that you got a 'thing' for that girl."

"Do not! What do you know, perverted kappa!?" Goku fought back.

"My, my, I did not know Goku can possibly. Uhm well, I thought Goku would end up with someone sweet, and innocent just like him. You know, (the mary-sue type)." Hakkai smiled.

"You know her Hakkai?" Goku asked._"What the heck? Are you thinking i like her Hakkai?_

"Sort of, the inn keeper's daughter is surely the sinister type. Like one of those antagonistic transfer students. Her smile is empty and plain but she does make a good healer." Hakkai grinned (again. Hakkai always put on his smiley face"

"She's the one who healed me?" Goku wondered aloud. _"strange..."_

ooo0ooo

**

* * *

Authors' Note**: This is an experimental story (a challenge to starcomets). If you're interested in co-writing, we'd like to inform you that we're really friendly and we appreciate any kind of help (hehe, we're sort of desperate --winks--). We may also email you spoilers and plots for the stories incase you're interested in editing. So please comment, express yourself, and suggest through reviews. If you'd like to lend or borrow new characters; "All is welcome." Thanks for reading and please review!!! No Flames please…but constructive criticism is welcome.

-Plot by star

-Story flow and editing by comets


End file.
